ToRn
by RuhGezgini
Summary: Sakura Haruno was a normal, plain Jane 16 year old girl - until she was found dead in her apartment. Inspectors only found her diary, but could they really rely on it? Who or what killed her? She wrote that she was being watched by something dark and evil, but they thought she was insane. It was more than that, though. Are you ready?
1. Prologue

_ToRn_

_Prologue_

**Diary of Sakura Haruno**

05 January

Dear Diary,

It was 2 days ago. That night, I woke up to hear a noise and looked to my open bedroom door, where I saw a dark figure staring at me with red eyes. Thinking that it was my mother, I called out to her multiple times, each time getting louder and louder. By the third time I called out to her, her red eyes did not move and I was frantic, screaming out to my mom and hiding beneath my covers.

I walked out to find my mother in the living room, who woke up from my calls, running into my room. When I looked at her, the black figure disappeared. I guess I was always afraid after that something might be watching me or threatening to harm me at any given moment. I know that was a demon… it was too dark and felt too evil to be human...

22 April

Dear Diary,

You won't believe what happened yesterday at Konoha High School! We just finished our math test and Ino asked Kakashi-sensei if she could go to the bathroom. Once Sensei excused her, I saw her walk out of the door. A few minutes later a teacher ran downstairs because another student found her unconscious on the ground. They rushed her to the hospital and soon enough, she was back in school. Despite her being "healthy" again, Ino became quiet and secluded. I was so worried about her that I had to help her eat sometimes.

On a Friday at lunch she told me why she passed out that day. When she went to the bathroom, she saw a girl in her uniform cutting her hair in front of the mirror and singing. As she went to go do her business she could hear the scissors snipping, and she saw a bright light just flash under her feet. She opened the stall and saw a girl just standing there holding up scissors. She got so scared that she passed out. The next day one of the teachers announced in the assembly that someone was leaving hair in the toilet bowls in the girls bathrooms. She wanted to know who was doing it immediately, but no one fessed up. Could it be...? No it can't. But still... I'm scared.

27 June

Dear Diary,

Today, I was at my 6th hour and Kakashi-sensei was speaking to us, explaining an assignment. Since I already knew how to do it, I just turned and looked out the window. There was a white figure that looked like a thirteen year old girl, but when I blinked it was gone. I gasped, and was lucky enough that no one noticed. I reassured myself that it was some kid playing a prank or a trick of the light. Soon after, Sensei ended his lecture and told us that we had free time for the remainder of class. I just put my head down; I was too tired to talk to anyone or do my homework.

I heard the door open and close and turned to my friend Hinata and asked "Hey did you see that?"

"What?" she wondered curiously.

I turned like I didn't hear the whispers or see her and as soon as the bell rang to go home , something hit me on the back of my neck. I turned spun around in my chair, but no one was there. The next day I learned that an 8th grader committed suicide in the school. Don't you think its weird that these things are happening every day? Not just the suicide but the... Whatever. I'm sick of these things.

19 October

Dear Diary,

Yesterday in the library, an old article really attracted my interest. I found it quite different than the other articles I read before and I really want to share it with you. I suspect that there are some evil things going on, and I doubt that they will leave me alone unless I solve the problem. The main question: What is their problem? Alright, read this.

After a mass murder in the United States, police investigated the site and discovered important clues that will help unfold the mystery of who committed the crime. Trying not to tread on the bodies, they took pictures of each. One policemen noticed something written on the opposite wall but was unable to read it. Upon further inspection, read the numbers "7734" written in blood. When taking pictures of this, he turned his camera upside-down and told an approaching police officer. He accidentally took a picture of the upside-down numbers while gesturing to the wall with the hand that held the camera. He was about to delete the picture when he realized something shocking. The numbers formed a word a word, "HELL".

01 December

Dear Diary,

What's going on? I can't take it anymore. If no one helps me, I-

"It finishes here," the inspector informed his partner. "She stopped writing."

"Do you think she was attacked?" he wondered.

The inspector hesitated. "Could be." He put the diary next to the other evidence. What possibly happened to this girl?

"Was she dreaming? Or was she watching so many horror films that she started to dream about things and killed herself?"

"Why would she kill herself?"

"She might have wanted to make the pain go away. She was probably suffering, you know."

"Maybe."

The two inspectors left the room. They thought that was all of the evidence they could gather, but they were wrong. They never saw the little letter which was thrown to a corner of the room.

To: Sakura Haruno

From: Devil

* * *

_A/N: Before anything I want to thank to my beta reader **1TwinkleToes** for her amazing work on this story._

_Yay, another story. I promise that I'll complete this one. I'm sure that you'll all enjoy ToRn._

_I am still working on my other stroies (Ascend and Victoria's Secret) so don't worry. When I have time I'll continue on them._

_ If you don't understand the story line you can always PM me._

_Please review . I want to know about your opinions. _

_And as usual, I do not own Naruto. Pretty obvious_** .**

**-RuhGezgini**


	2. Help Me?

**_ToRn_**  
_Chapter 1:Help Me?_

Whatever you do, don't end up like me.

Whenever someone asks if you believe in ghosts, you need to say no. Just say absolutely, without a doubt that there is no way that ghosts exist. Don't even entertain the thought. As intriguing as it might seem, it is not worth it.

Ghosts are rude, careless, they don't play fair, and they will ruin your life. Believe me.

Also, realize that delving into the unknown comes with a price. It isn't an exciting new adventure, getting all scared and the like —although it may seem like that. Once you get too close, too real, that all changes and you can end up with visitors that won't go away.

A Friday night spent watching ghost movies or reading spooky stories may seem like a fun way to pass your time. Go for it! Go ahead and get a little spooked, a little creeped-out, then go to sleep and carry on with your life.

I used to have fun doing that, until I found out that those whispy little creatures in those spooky little stories WERE ACTUALLY REAL.

That was when my life changed.

It all began the day I went to college...

I have a boyfriend. His name is –

* * *

"So what do you think?" the first investigator asked. "Why would she tear the first page of her diary? Because she broke up with her boyfriend?"

"Maybe."

"Well, look at this. I think I found something."

"What is it?"

"Read this." The first detective held out the diary.

"He is acting much differently than he normally does. Everyone has been acting differently lately, too. Like they hate each other. People are strange, I guess. Maybe it's their true nature, how they really feel. Everything is going to be fine eventually, they just need some time, that's all."

The second investigator looked at the journal in a strange way.

"What is she trying to say? It doesn't make sense!"

"Yes, thats why you need to look at it differently. It doesn't make sense. So why would she write something like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look at the first letters of every sentence."

The second investigator read over the short passage again, scrutinizing it until he finally looked up again. "HELP ME? Why would she write something like this in her diary if she wanted someone's help?"

"Maybe she knew someone was going to read it."

"It looks suspicious, don't you think?"

"I guess."

"Let's head back to chief's office. He'll know what to do."

"Right."

* * *

(Chief's Office) 14.30

"-so you mean that she already knew she had visitors."

"Yes, chief."

"Thanks Lee."

"Chief, what are you going to do? I don't think we can handle this case anymore."

"If that's your problem Shino, I'm thinking about giving this case to someone else."

"Who?"

Suddenly the two inspectors and the chief heard a soft knock on the door. When the chief asked the person to come in, he pushed the door gently, making the old wood door creak. Everyone knew who he was - he was the infamous investigator Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke please tell your patner Neji that from now on you will deal with the Haruno case. I will give you the details later."

"The Haruno case?"

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"No, sir."

"Than you may go."

"Yes, sir."

He walked to the door and couldn't help but smirk. It was perfect, indeed. Who knew that they would give her case to someone like him?

* * *

_He was the Devil._

_He was Satan._

_But she was an Angel;_

_She was holy_

_They tear her apart_

_Without any reason_

_When the time is right_

_She will fight_

_But it's too late now_

* * *

To: Sakura

From: Devil

One night, a group of kids were coming home from a party and passed by a cemetery about one block away from their home. One was telling the others about a local legend.

"If you go and stand on the grave for ten seconds and stab a knife into it, a hand will grab you and pull you into the grave with the corpse," the boy informed them.

One girl was brave enough to do it for $20.00. She got a knife, walked to a grave, stood on it, and stabbed the knife into it. Suddenly, her leg felt heavy and she tried to pick it up, but something was grabbing her! She yelled and cried for help, but her friends thought she was kidding, so they left. The next day, they found out that she died of fright. She thought that somebody was grabbing her, but the knife she was using had pierced her pants and held her there.

Do you remember this story? Well, I think you do - you were the one who told her the legend. You told everyone that she was joking, but you were wrong. You always were, and you know what? I didn't even tell you to do it, you made that choice on your own. You killed Mira...

-₯ ὲ ṽ Ἷ Ἴ

* * *

Dear Diary,

5 April

There was a factory behind a middle school in Dallas, Texas. One day, four girls were walking home from the movie theatre that used to be there before school. When they were in the middle of the field, two of the girls said they needed to use a restroom. They didn't want to go back to the theatre so they decided to climb over the fence and use the factory's restroom. The two girls went while the other two stayed to help them over the fence. After twenty minutes, the two remaining girls heard piercing screams from their friends. They ran and their friends were never seen again. Today, the factory still remains and it is said if you cross the fence border, you too will be lost. Isn't it strange that I know exacly where it is?

Dear Diary;

11 November

Downstairs in the basement of my house, I was on the computer playing some games when suddenly, I heard some footsteps and a door opening. I went upstairs to see who it was, but no one was there. I went back downstairs, shut the games website, and turned off the computer. Suddenly, the computer turned on by itself! I thought that was weird so I turned it off again, but this time, I got a message on the computer saying "I'm looking at you." I nearly had a heart attack. I ran upstairs after I decided to leave the computer on. I thought it might have been someone playing a joke, but I was very, very wrong. I ran upstairs to my room where my mom was, and I told her what happened. She didn't believe me, so I-

* * *

"Sasuke!"

"Hmm?"

"Are you ready?"

"Aa."

"Good. So let's refresh our mind once more alright?"

"Alright."

"So, Sakura Haruno was 16 years old, had pink hair, emerald eyes, and was petite. She was found dead in her apartment with no evidence. We can only guess what happened to her from her old diaries. She wrote about about all of the abnormal events that were happening in her life up until her death. We know that she stopped going to school when she was 14 and didn't have a family. Well, she was crazy, I mean, look at what she wrote in these diaries! Do you need any more briefing before we head out?"

"No."

"Good, now let's go."

* * *

_He left me_

_He thought I was insane_

_But did he truly believed that he was sane?_

_He wasn't normal_

_He wanted me to do things_

_Things that I never intended to do_

_He was crazy_

_He was the one who watched me every night_

_He was dark_

_He was evil_

_But most importantly_

_He was The Devil._

* * *

To: Devil

From: Sakura

What scares you?

Hearing noises outside when I'm home alone at night and realizing that the doors aren't locked!

I always get scared when I hear someone calling my name but there's no one else in the house.

When going to bed, I sometimes read scary stories, and then when I look out my window I think I see things moving.

School. Nothing ever made my heart beat faster than forgotten homework or the result of a test.

What really scares me, is walking home from school alone. The sky is dark, misty, and full of thunder and lightning. I'm walking down a long, dark alley. I'm aware of everyone and everything looking at me. I quicken my pace when I think I hear someone behind me.

Remember this? These were the answers which our friends gave. But do you remeber your answer? Luckily, I can remember it perfectly.

Later,

Devil

xoxo

-Sakura

* * *

_._

_._

_This is as far as you can go_

_._

_._

_You can't walk any longer_

_._

_._

_You want to rest and be by my side_

_._

_._

_So I'm not letting you go_

_._

_._

_Let's haunt together_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Once again, I want to thank to my sweet beta reader 1TwinkleToes.**

**I know, I know. You didn't understand it. Bu thats the point. All I can tell you is this.**

**Sakura Haruno is now dead. You can see some pages of her diary. But mostly the diary is been torn apart. We don't know why yet. She thought she was haunted. And she was messaging with someone called Devil. They were threatening each other.**

**So Sasuke is an investigator. He is now working on Sakura's case. I can't say anything more without giving spoilers but there will be some SasuSaku moment. Don't ask how.**

**Don't forget what makes me happy. So click the part below and review. Don't worry it won't bite.**

**RuhGezgini(SpiritWalker)**


	3. The Truth Behind The Truth

_ToRn_

**_Chapter 3: The Truth Behind the Truth_**

You don't know who you're messing with

You only think you can win this game

By cheating with your own rules that you created

But I'm evil, I'm the Devil

You can't win a game when you're only being used

Cause you're just a pawn in my little game

You can only survive by giving me your soul

Or your whole body to hold on to...

* * *

-Flashback-

"When the Devil comes to my room,

I'm always prepared for another doom.

Cause it is scary, it is mad.

But it is everything that I once had.

So I'll hold it tighter when it tries to leave.

So we will be always together - my little Devil."

The silent class started to clap pitifully. Every sleepy student had woken up from their naps while their classmates read them the poems that they wrote with pride.

It was now Sakura Haruno's turn, who just read her poem the Devil, to explain the strange poem that she had read.

"It's such a drag to listen to everyone's poem one at a time. Who needs to do this when we can just start the lecture? I'm telling you, it'll be troublesome."

"Shikamaru, quiet!" the teacher shouted. "Ah Sakura, this was a ... very... interesting poem I must say. May I ask-"

"-what's your problem with the Devil, you freak?" someone demanded from the 6th row.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked. "What's my problem with the Devil? If you had listened to me carefully, you wouldn't have asked such an absurd question. I don't have any problem with the Devil. Actually, it's the opposite."

"Yeah, whatever..." The class suddenly started to talk with each other once more. The teacher was about to call the class in order again, but the bell rang just in time.

Sakura was about to exit the class like everybody else but something stopped her. A hand.

"What a nice poem. Did you write it for me?" the boy whispered in her ear. Sakura was so surprised to be spoken to that her throat suddenly closed up and she lost her ability to speak. She simply nodded.

"Well, you should write more then. It's tempting you know." the said boy started to lick her soft neck while exploring her petite body with his hands.

"You know what? Let's haunt together."

Flashback End

* * *

It was decided: I would be his to use and he would be mine to enjoy. I was happy with my little Devil, until that boy came and ruined everything. That little thing stole everything from me! He took the Devil and told him the truth. There is nothing to do for me - I can only wait for my end to come.

* * *

21.30 At Haruno Sakura's apartment

"Officer, can you please give me the evidence that you found so I can examine them?" the infamous inspector Neji asked.

"Oh, of course! Please have them. We are still looking for the hidden clues, but I have a feeling that you can find all of them." the officer told him with a warm smile.

Neji, who never smiles gave him a fake one and told him to leave and take a long break for the rest of the day.

Ok, so what did he have here? Two diaries, which are equally torn, a box containing inside school messages, which were of course girly for him, and something that wouldn't be useful.

"So now with the hidden ones," he muttered to himself. "Look carefully, look carefully, look- found it!"

He opened a well secured closet after dealing with a different security code. Who wouldCFO that far to protect a closet? Of course the Sakura he knew would have. That meant that there was something very important for the case.

He was right, as usual. There were some pictures which were torn (that didn't even faze Neji after seeing her poor diaries) and some messages from...

... the Devil.

There were nearly 25 of them here. He opened each of them carefully, trying not to rip one by accident. He saw that after the 7th letter (just after putting them in the correct order) the writing type or the writer had changed. Strange, he thought.

So he took the first letter and started to read it.

* * *

To: Sakura

From: Devil

You don't know who you're messing with

You can't win a game when I'm the game maker

You think you can cheat, but you're wrong

You've always been

So keep your own logic to your self

I don't need trouble anymore

I already have enough

You say you can see things

But what do you mean by 'things'

I'm sure you are clueless as well

What a shame that you'll die young

But I can make that time more better

Or as we can say pleasurable...

DeViL

* * *

Neji read the letter one more time before closing it. It's perfect that Sasuke isn't here, he mused. He stood up from the floor and took the other first six letters with him.

The fireplace was still hot, so he threw the letters inside the fireplace and watched as they burned to ash. Neji couldn't help but smirk.

He took the other half of the letters and neatly hid them inside the little secure closet one more time. He was confident that they would be safe until he returned. For now, farewell, he thought dryly. He smirked as he left the apartment, thinking that this was almost too easy.

* * *

Sasuke looked at the watch once again. What took him so long? He said that he would go to the Haruno apartment to take something but he knew Neji was just taking his time. Maybe he was enjoying it, who knows?

He was about to leave his work office when his phone vibrated - it was Neji.

"Found somewhere interesting to drink. Wanna come?" Neji sounded suspiciously happy... I guess he really did like going to the apartment after all.

"Tell me the place. I'll be there in five minutes." I really do need a drink - this day seems like it has lasted for weeks, Sasuke moaned quietly to himself and put his head in his hands.

* * *

When the lights go off

.

.

I'll be there to watch

.

.

I'm the shadow in your home

.

.

So don't be scared of me

.

.

Cause I'm yours, body and soul

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so so sosososososososososososo... SORRY for not updating. I know I promised to update less then a week but it actually took, I don't know a month? So yeah, I'm really sorry for this. The worst thing is that I don't even have any excuses. Sorry once again. -bows- Ok now with the story. I add a flashback for those who would like to know Sakura's life a little better. I know there isn't much to say but don't worry, I will surelly give you some missing parts to put in this really crambled puzzle.**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN BETA READED BY 1TwinkleToes. I WANT TO THANK HER FOR THIS AMAZING WORK!**

**Note: I do not own Naruto (if I did you would suffer from my really bad English) but I do own those creepy poems :D**

**Please review. I'm really down these days so I need something to cheer me up. So click the button below and review.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**RuhGezgini**


	4. Failure Wind

ToRn By RuhGezgini

Chapter 4 : Failure Wind

_You can beat me and -_

_You can take him away all you want_

_But I won't let you run away this time_

_Cause you're mine to play_

_Like a pawn in my game_

_But I will do it quickly_

_So you don't need to worry about it-_

_But while you're still safe_

_Try to stay alive_

_And whatever you do_

_Just don't take candy from strangers_

* * *

From: Devil

To: Sakura

I found something that I shouldn't have, I guess. You like candy, don't you? It wasn't that hard to figure it out.

Please don't get me wrong, my cherry blossom. I certainly wasn't stalking you; I just happened to see you taking candy from a girl. You weren't even friends with her! So because you are mine, obviously, I thought that I had to protect you from nearly getting yourself killed. Am I wrong? I don't think so.

To make it more convincing, I'm going to tell you a very good story so that you'll never act so. . . I don't know. . . stupid? Alright my dear, please read this well written short story that I found in. . . where?. . . I don't care actually. Let's begin.

There was a young girl named Alina who loved to eat sweets. One day, on her way home from school, she passed by a man selling candy on the side of the street. His cart was packed with all sorts of mouth-watering treats. Alina didn't have any money, but the man told her he would give her some candy for free.

The delighted girl gladly accepted his generous offer and ran home with her bag of candy. She gobbled it down and within minutes the bag was empty. Not long afterwards, she began to experience painful abdominal cramps. It felt as if her belly was on fire. The shooting pains in her stomach grew worse as the night wore on.

By bedtime, Alina couldn't stand the pain any longer and her father took her to the local hospital. In the emergency room, the doctors examined her, but couldn't figure out the source of the problem. After taking an X-ray, they were shocked. Her stomach was inexplicably missing and was replaced by a large, dark mass. The surgeons decided they had to operate immediately.

They placed her under local anasthetic and performed surgery on her stomach, cutting her open with a scalpel. They were horrified when they peered in and found a hairy creature lurking inside. It was the size of a fist and had huge, sharp teeth and an unpleasant odor.

The surgeons extracted the mysterious creature with tongs and placed it in a glass jar, sending it to the lab for analysis. The damage the animal did to the girl's insides was immense. It ate Alina's entire stomach, leaving just an empty space.

The only thing the surgeons could do was attach her esophagus to her small intestine, bypassing the stomach completely. This meant that, for the rest of her life, whatever she ate went in one end and came out the other.

Be careful. Don't take candy from strangers, my love.

The Devil

* * *

To: Devil

From: Sakura

You little stalker! How dare you follow me like that? First, you took him away from me, then you. . . And don't you dare call me "my love". Who are you, a psycho? You're not him, you hear? Just because you took his name as Devil doesn't mean that you are one. Actually, you're worse.

Me taking an innocent candy has nothing to do with you. And she is my friend by the way, her name is Aileen, though you don't need to know.

Sakura

* * *

At Sasuke's Office 22.45

"You're trying to tell me that you found some ashes in Haruno's house that aren't a day old. So by that, you're actually accusing one of the detectives. Am I wrong, Kyi? "

"I didn't mean to accuse anyone Sasuke-sama."

"Well then. Please explain one more time, Kyi."

"I-I saw s-some ashes i-in Haruno's house. Th-that's all, really."

"I perfectly understand Kyi. Don't worry, though. I'll investigate it. You may leave."

"Yes, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke watched as Kyi left his small office. The wooden door creaked like always after being closed. It sure needed to be repaired, but that meant time and money. Sasuke couldn't afford them right now, he was losing track on this Haruno case. How did she die, and by who's hand? Did she have anyone that he could talk to about her sudden and unexpected death? Other questions remain unanswered as well, such as Haruno's sanity and her hidden messages in her diaries.

Sasuke was already lost, and now this problem appears. Ashes? That meant someone burned something in her house. That could be a clue to her death.

He opened his black laptop and logged into his e mail. He wrote a very familliar adress to the 'to' part and sent the mail.

—

You trying to put all the blame on me? This is definitely not your style.

—

* * *

"Please, don't leave me!"

Sakura grabbed the boy's collar and tried to pull him closer but failed.

"I can't do anything without you!"

The boy shook his head trying not to turn so he wouldn't see her face. He knew that if he turned now there would be no going back. He needed her like she needed him. He vowed to his new friend that he wouldn't let her stay in his life, though - he was destroying it! He wanted a new, normal life without her.

So he kept his cold expression in his face, trying not to give up.

"He is playing with you!" she cried,"I don't know what lies he told you about me but I promise, they are all wrong!"

The boy suddenly got angry when the girl shouted those words. "So you say that my friend is a liar?! You think you're innocent? I know what he is trying to do and you know what? It works perfectly! I can give up some useless things if I can win more. So don't get in my way Sakura."

She started to cry, again. He was sick of her crying - it made him feel bad. He knew that all his friend wanted was his girlfriend and she knew it too.

He continued to walk away and this time she didn't stop him. She had enough. She was sick of seeing his back with his beautiful long hair, she was through.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Why are you different when he is gone

Your voice is different, your name is different

You're nothing when he is gone

You're just a breeze on a tree

Barely rattling its branches

You are too weak to tear it down

.

.

.

You won't stand a chance against the Devil.

.

.

.

.

You never had.

.

.

.

A/N: Wow, it was quick, wasn't it? Sorry for the length of the chapter - I can't write more. I think you can make a good guess about the boy. So did you like it? Please review.

I want to thank to my amazing beta reader 1TwinkleToes for her great work in this chapter as well. Now that the old chapters has been beta readed from the begining I'll continue to write where I left. Sorry for the ones who were waiting. But you can read from the start :D

And special thanks to Silvia1336 for her review. It made my day,really. -bows in respect-

I do not own Naruto or the candy story here. The plot is mine.

So stay tuned and wait for the other chapter.

Don't forget to

R

E

V

I

E

W

-RuhGezgini


	5. Sinner

**ToRn Chapter 5: Sinner**

_Neither patient waiting in the morning_  
_Nor the fresh dead the grave._  
_Not even devil waiting the sin_  
_Is as much as me waiting for you_**_._**

* * *

A girl with a petite body waiting. _For what?_ For her end to come. _Why?_ Because her time is near. _When?_ Soon. Soon enough she will be dead but no one will ever care for her. Why should they? She was a sinner from the beginning - a sinner. _What's that? What has she done?_ She killed someone. _Really?_ Yes, I'm quite certain. _You sure?_ It's what others say. Then is that why she is waiting? I don't know. How? How can you not know? Every sinner waits for something, right? Right. So she must be waiting for that thing too. But what? A train. Yes, a train. _What train?_ The train which will take her to the other world where she will be united with the other sinners. _But isn't she too young?_ Is she? Yes, she is. _But there is always a punishment in the end, right?_ Didn't you know?_ I didn't_. Well, now you'll know_. Will I be punished as well?_ Why did you ask? If you didn't do anything you won't. _But I did_. What have you done? _I took away that girl's heart along with her lover..._

Sin•ner  
A person who transgresses against divine law by commiting an immortal act or acts.

* * *

"What's your name boy?"  
"Sasuke Uchiha."  
"Why do you want to be a detective? Is there any special reason?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"What is it?"  
"It's something I cannot tell sir. It's classified."  
"That's alright boy."  
"Anything else, sir?"  
"Do you have a companion, boy?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Does he wish to work with you?"  
"If I ask, yes sir."  
"Then bring him with you."  
"As you wish sir."  
"And tell him that from now on you two will be training to become my best investigators."  
"I'm honored sir."  
"You should be."  
"Yes, sir."  
"Before you go, is there someone you love boy?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Is she important to you?"  
"She is my life."  
"Then will you sacrifice anything for her?"  
"Absolutely, anything, if it's necesarry."  
"Even if she doesn't deserve it boy?"  
"Trust me, she deserves more."  
"Even if she doen't love you?"  
"She will learn, sir."  
"I'm sure about it. One last thing. What would you do if-"

* * *

Some people think that money is the only thing they cannot obtain enough of in life. If they ever tried to put themselves in my position, they would understand that money is nothing.  
Do you know what I cannot afford? I can't afford to lose him - my love along with my sanity. I started to see things people couldn't see and hear things others couldn't hear. Most importantly, I felt things no other human being had ever felt: The desire to die. The only place I could be with him was hell, so I wanted to go there too.

* * *

Haruno's Diary: Part One  
A Friday night spent watching ghost movies or reading spooky stories may seem like a fun way to pass your time. Go for it! Go ahead and get a little spooked and a little creeped-out, then go to sleep and carry on with your life.  
I used to have fun doing that, until I found out that those whispy little creatures in those spooky little stories WERE ACTUALLY REAL.  
That was when my life changed.  
It all began the day I went to college...  
I have a boyfriend. His name is –

* * *

"What would you do if your companion killed your dear lover, and you knew it?"  
"I would make sure the case is mine. "  
"Why? Wouldn't you turn him in to the cops?"  
"No."  
"What? Why?"  
"Because... He is her real lover who I took away."

* * *

Haruno's Diary: Part Two  
I have a boyfriend named Neji. And God, he is unbelievably handsome. I would kill anyone who would ever dare to touch, let alone hurt him. I don't even like other boys talking to him, but he doesn't care when I'm like that. At least, that's how he USED to be.  
Yes, the important thing here is 'used to'. Let me tell you about the part before when he started to care and complain about it.  
We used to be really happy, and when I say happy it's not the lovely dovey thing other couples do; we were like pieces of a heart. I thought that, until said heart broke in two. Me and him. I was wrong; it was three from the begining. It was me who couldn't see it.  
There was a boy. A transfer student, I guess. I never saw him in my classes in the canteen. Even if I saw him, he really didn't matter to me - until that day.  
I was waiting for my beloved Neji to take me home on a rainy day. I was really happy that I wasn't one of those other girls who didn't have anyone else who would protect them from the rain. I was lucky enough to have one.  
I waited for neary half an hour but Neji never came. Instead that new boy came. He told me that Neji had forgotten me but he would fill his place and take me home. I was desperate that day, although I wish I wasn't. I gladly accepted his offer of taking me home, not minding that stupid talk of his. If I had paid more attention to him, things wouldn't have happened that I now cannot remember without a cringe upon my face. It was my damn fault, all from the beginning.

* * *

-The day when the new boy took Sakura to her home-

"You have a nice hair color."  
"Thanks."  
"And nice eyes."  
"...Yeah." Sakura turned around, facing the other direction and crossed her arms over her chest.  
"Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine," she muttered, annoyed. When will he go home?!  
"You sure? You don't look good," the boy persisted.  
"I said I was fine!" Sakura snapped, turning to face him.  
"Okay, okay. Just asking," he relented.

"Thanks for the ride, by the way. "  
"Hn."  
"I'm really glad that you've found me."

"..."  
"It doesn't feel too good when you're stood up, right?"  
"What?"  
"I mean, he knew that you were waiting."  
"Maybe."  
"Maybe? Are you ** me? He is supposed to be your boyfriend!"  
"So what?"  
"I wouldn't do that."  
"And your point in here is..?"  
"Take revenge."  
"How?"  
"I'll help you."  
"Again, how?"  
"Do you guys have some secret communication stuff or something?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"I have a great plan then..."

* * *

I told him everything that he wanted, every secret that only we knew. I thought he was going to help me, but little by little he used those secrets to lure Neji into his world and leave me alone to himself. I didn't know that. At least, I didn't expect him to do that - he was more clever than I thought. He used everything to have me, and without even noticing I was falling for him.

* * *

"So this little game of yours is called what?"  
"I don't know. I never named it."  
"Than I shall name it: The Devil."  
"It sounds nice."  
"Tell me again, why are you two playing it?"  
"It's like we're trying to scare each other, you know. Accusing each other from things we haven't done, and see who gives up first."  
"Wow, that's. . .weird."  
"I know, but it's fun."  
"Then he tries to make you believe in things like ghosts?"  
"Yeah, because he knows that I'm not scared of them. How can I be when I don't even see them? It just bullsh*t. "  
"I guess so."  
"And I'm trying to make him feel guilty."  
"That's much better."  
"Sorry to tell this, but it's only two player game."  
"No that's fine."  
"So, will you help me?"  
"Sure, no problem."

* * *

From: Sakura  
To: Devil  
I heard about a girl who went back to her dorm room late one night to get her books before heading to her boyfriend's room for the night. She entered but did not turn on the light, knowing that her roommate was sleeping. She stumbled around the room in the dark for several minutes, gathering books, clothes, her toothbrush, and other necessities before finally leaving.  
The next day, she came back to her room to find it surrounded by police. They asked if she lived there and she said yes. They took her into her room, and there, written in blood on the wall, were the words, "Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light?" Her roommate was being murdered while she was getting her things. Isn't this story familiar to what happened to Tenten? It may sound even more familiar than you think it would, because I think you are the one who really went in the girl's dorm that day.

xoxo, Sakura

* * *

"Why did you take her away from her lover, boy? Didn't she meant the world you? If you loved her, then you should have set her free."

"You do not understand, sir. If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't have achieved her goal. I helped her, and this is her price to pay. "

"What have you done to make her dreams come true?"

"I made him feel guilty more than ever by making him trust me."

* * *

Scary stories, horror movies, urban legends, dark histories. . . What do you think it all refers to? Do you think they are just myths that people make up? Did they all start with Satan or were we the cause of them? Was mythos an untrue tall tale that had an underlying deep truth, or was it just something that came out of your mouth? What will you believe? Which will be your reality?

When you learn the truth, you will choose a side. Will you be next to me, or will you be deep inside. . . on a whole new level? That is when you understand everything.

* * *

It was never a legend to begin with

.

It was just a memory for you to understand

.

You don't know the kleos I'm talking about

.

But you will know when the time is right

.

Because your telos is near

.

There was never an evil, just a Devil

.

We were all ToRn

.

When we nostos

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Before saying anything about this chapter I will tell you the meaning of those few words in the last poemish thing.**

**Kleos means glory**

**Nostos means a return or homecoming**

**Telos means final moment or full circle.**

**If you have read Greek Mythology you must have used these words in Achillies' resolve. There is a part in there that also tells us what myth is, in my opinion.**

**Okay, now we begin.**

**Hello my dear readers. It's really sad for me to tell you that I only have one last chapter before the epilogue. So tune up for the end. I hope all of you have enjoyed this really complex chapter. If any of you have a question (I think all of you have at least one) you can ask it in the review part and I'll gladly answer it. I think most of you will understand it in the next chapter.**

**When I read the first chapter it seemed like this was supernatural so I tried to stay on that but I failed to continue it. Sorry everyone.**

**If any of you didn't understand the dialogue, it was Sasuke with the Chief.**

**And sorry for this late one. 1TwinkleToes has beta read the other chapters so if you want you can read them one one time. I want to thank her for her brilliant work in every chapter.**

**Did anyone understand the Diary Part 1 and 2? In the second or third chapter that part in the diary was torn so we see the other half here.**

**If you want the next chapter to come more quickly, then review :3**

**Thanks,**

**RuhGezgini**


	6. A New Profile

**_ToRn_**

**_by RuhGezgini_**

**_Chapter 6_**

**_A New Profile_**

* * *

_To all the readers - thank you for all your reviews and support._

_Beta-reader: 1TwinkleToes_

* * *

My dreams were filled with bad winter storms. The snow was blowing so hard I couldn't see anything, and the win wasd so cold I froze to the bone. Despite everything, I had to get through the storm. I didn't know why, but I just had to. I knew that there was no end to this - to this pain.

My only hope was to open my eyes in my warm, cozy, king sized bed. Even though I opened my eyes, I didn't feel better. Instead, I felt worse. Now I wanted to go back to that dream and stay right there, because the scene I saw could never be good.

Before sleeping I forgot to turn off my TV, leaving the early morning news for me to watch. The show was announcing the death of someone I knew, a person whom I loved unconditionally.

Sakura.

The reality hit me a minute later; she was never going to come back. I was never going to hold her against me and tell her I much I love her and maybe force her to kiss me if she was unwilling. But now. . .

She was dead.

The whole case was going to be on my shoulders.

Now I, the infamous detective Sasuke Uchiha was alone. Again...

* * *

"Did you ever think things would turn out this way?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, cocking my head to the side in confusion.

"When you met me," Sakura walked nearer to me. When she got close enough, she took my hands and pulled me even closer. "Did you think things would end up like this?"

"No," I admitted with a lopsided grin. "But I hoped. What about you?"

"Even when you first met me?" she asked. "Back when you came with Neji and introduced yourself?"

"Even then. Why do you think I introduced myself?"

"I don't believe you." Sakura shook her head. "How could you possibly have known that we'd end up together?"

"I didn't know." I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her to me while she looped her arms around my neck as she stared down at me. "But as soon as I looked at your eyes, I had a feeling," I paused, thinking of the right words.

"Then when did you know for sure that you loved me?" she asked.

I stared upwards for a second, thinking. "When you were in the rain waiting for Neji. Then you looked at your phone for the time, and I suddenly felt so heartbroken.

"I mean, I was glad he didn't come and get you - I knew that he was the right one for you. I realized how terribly I wanted to be near you, though." I brushed back a hair from her face. "I don't think I've ever really loved anyone until I met you, Sakura," I smiled for a moment, but gently reminded her, "You didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"When did you fall in love with me?"

Sakura appeared to be searching for the answer. "At the graduation," she said finally. "Not my graduation, but when you and Neji got your diplomas. You came and danced with me, and you made me feel. . . something that I'd never felt before. I never wanted to stop dancing with you."

"Shall we dance now?" I offered.

"No. I think there's something else I'd rather do." she smiled and pulled me to her, kissing him deeply.

* * *

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Tell me a really scary story, the most horrific one you can come up with."

"Why in the middle of the night?"

"I don't know. You are an inspector, right? You must have some crazy cases. Tell me."

I shrugged. "I really don't have any, at least not yet. But I once have heard it from someone."

Her eyes widened. "Tell me, tell me!"

"Alright. Here we go. One cold winter night, sixteen year old Kelly Sanders was home alone, since her parents went out to a dinner party at a friend's house. It had been snowing all afternoon, but had just recently stopped. After studying for a while, she decided to relax a little - after all, she finally had the house to herself. She made some popcorn, got a nice warm, fuzzy blanket, and snuggled under it to watch one of her favorite movies. By midnight, Kelly's parents were still not home, and she began to feel uneasy, but refused to call them, risking sounding like she couldn't take care of herself.

"Suddenly, her eye caught a glint of light from behind the TV, and right there, just outside the glass door, was a crazy-eyed man, grinning maliciously at her, holding a long, narrow blade in his left hand. Terrified, the girl panicked, pulled the blanket up over her head and grabbed the cordless phone by her side. Kelly called the police, and as luck would have it, there was a patrol car less than a block from her house. In a matter of seconds, two officers were on the scene and Kelly retold her story about the armed man staring through the glass.

"The first officer opened the sliding door and looked around the area. After a few moments, she turned and explained to Kelly that there couldn't have been anyone standing out there, as there would have been footprints in the snow. The second officer tells her that she was probably just tired and her imagination was playing tricks on her. He pointed to the TV where the horror movie she had been watching was still playing. "Stuff like that doesn't help matters, either,'' he said smiling. Kelly smiled too, more at her own immaturity than the officer's remark, but was still a little shaken. As the police started to leave, the male officer stopped and looked behind the sofa that Kelly had been sitting on.

"His jaw dropped and eyes widened in shock. Kelly and the other officer noticed his reaction and followed his gaze - they both gasped. There were wet footprints and a discarded knife on the carpet behind the couch. Kelly hadn't seen the man outside the door, she'd seen his reflection where he was standing behind her."

"Is that supposed to be scary?"

"Yes, it was meant to be."

"Well I'm not scared," Sakura teased. "Tell me another one."

"I don't have one. Well, maybe, but you need to watch it."

"Then let's do it! What's the problem?" Sakura demanded.

"Fine, fine. But after that just don't whine, alright?"

I pulled up something she couldn't resist: The Cat with Hands. (if you haven't seen it you can watch it on YouTube but be warned, it's not only scary, but also disgusting.)

After a few minutes, Sakura started to look around, trying not to look at or touch the laptop beside her. I knew she was scared, and I liked it.

* * *

"Don't worry. I'll be in my home safe and sound, even if it is 3 in the morning," Sakura assured me.

"I just don't want you to go Sak, it's dangerous this time of night."

"You know what? Turn on your TV and start watching it. By the time you fall asleep, I'll be at my apartment."

"Alright."

"I love you."

"Yeah I know," I shrugged.

She smiled at me once again, "Bye."

I was still worried but replied nonetheless, "Bye."

She was right. By the time I lost control over my body and slept on my king sized bed without Sakura, TV turned on, she was inside of her apartment. By the time I opened my eyes...

"I'll be at home safe and sound."

...she was dead.

The killer would be no other than her ex - boyfriend, my partner, my only friend, and my worst enemy. The one whose gilrfriend I stole and made her love myself, would do such a thing? It couldn't be.

I could only hope.

The Devil, I would learn, does not simply kill with letters alone. We, Neji and I, once again would learn that the Devil was where we least expected him to be. He was there in Sakura's house that unfaithful day, waiting for her arrival.

It took me too long to understand that even Neji was innocent. We were only a small piece in the Devil's chess game, and the real Devil was merciless.

I looked at the piece of paper in my hands, a note that I once wrote to Sakura but never actually had a chance to give to her. My eyes started to well up with tears and I knew, in seconds I would break down and start to cry.

* * *

From: The Devil

To: Sakura

I know, I usually write horrible things here but it really doesn't matter now. Someone is stalking you. Promise me to be careful, because I think I know this guy.

* * *

_Once I was naive_

_._

_I thought everything was fine_

_._

_But this world is cruel_

_._

_And the Devil, I would learn_

_._

_Does not kill with death alone_

_._

_I know it has other ways_

_._

_At least-_

_._

_I hope it has..._

_._

* * *

A/N: My dear readers! I know, I know. I've been away like half a year or something? I dont think it was that long, but I have a great excuse. First off, the last few weeks were really hard for me because there was this "little conflict" in Turkey and the police started to throw tear gas and harmed many people. If you really want to know the details, I suggest you read The Guardian and New York Times. Not to mention I had sooooox1000 many exams 8D...

Alright, with the story now.

In this chapter I simply told you about the relationship between Sasuke and Sakura the day before she died. The chapter was made because I promised you that there would be some romance in it. :D But it's coming to an end and you will learn who killed our dear Sakura and WHY! I may write another chapter before the epilogue but does it really matter?

Please tell me what you think. Even flame it - I don't care. Just let me know. By the way, there was a 'guest' who simply reviewed every chapter of mine. I'm thankful for it but really? -A? Please be more creative next time. I know who you are! :D

Stay tuned for the next chapter.

Review if you don't want the Devil - the one in my story, I'm not that bad- to come to your house.

- RuhGezgini


	7. Finale

_**ToRn**_

_**by RuhGezgini**_  
_**Chapter 7**_  
_**The Finale**_

* * *

_To all the readers - thank you for all your reviews and support._

_Beta readed by the amazing 1TwinkleToes._

* * *

Tears are the words my heart uses  
to explain that even my fake  
smiles can't cover up my pain  
and even though you're gone  
baby we'll never be apart  
because no matter what the distance  
you'll forever be in my heart

For now we'll say goodbye.  
We know it's not the last time,  
I've lost the best part of my day.  
This is the last thing I, I will remember.  
It's better where you're going anyway.

* * *

"Someday, we'll run into each other again, I know it.  
Maybe I'll be older and smarter and just plain better. If that happens  
that's when I'll deserve you. But now, at this moment, you can't hook  
your boat to mine, because I'm liable to sink us both."

― Gabrielle Zevin, Memoirs of a Teenage Amnesiac

* * *

From: The Devil  
To: Sakura

I know, I usually write horrible things here but it really doesn't matter now. Someone is stalking you, and it's not promise me to be careful - I think I know this guy.

* * *

Neji was her boyfriend. I was her boyfriend. Neji was my comrad. I was his best friend. Neji was the giver, and I was the stealer, but . . . Sakura was my only lover. For Neji, Sakura was only a player.

It would only make sense that he was the one who killed her in her own apartment at midnight, after coming from my house. I was wrong; very wrong. It took me a little while to understand and to find who 'the Devil' really was.

* * *

Sasuke woke up when the sun was just beginning to set, and squinted at the dim orange light streaming in through his curtains. For one moment - one brief, glorious moment - he'd forgotten about the night before, the night when his dear Sakura had been attacked and unfortunately killed.

Then it all came back to him. His head throbbed at the memory, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

After Sakura was found dead, leaving Sasuke alone, Neji checked on him to make sure that he was all right. When he arrived at Sasuke's house, Sasuke had been lying on his bed like he was unconscious. Neji didn't knew what to say to him, but it wasn't hard for him to imagine what would happen to him if he accidentally hit a nerve.

After all, Neji knew he had to go to Sasuke's house and attempt to explain that he wasn't the killer, even though he didn't understand the situation. Not that he could tell him that they would find the killer - there was no way any sane person would believe it if they saw the crime scene itself.

So Neji told Sasuke that Sakura's killer was most likely someone they both knew and it would be advantageous for them. It was something close to the truth (not that he knew it), but even that was still hard for him to tell.

Neji knew that everything was only going to get harder. After all, he didn't even know what Sasuke and Sakura had done the night before, let alone how to solve the case.

Lying in bed all day wouldn't solve anything, so Sasuke rolled over and grabbed his cell phone from the bedside table, meaning to check the time once everyone was finally gone, and noticed he had two missed calls from a number he didn't know. Sakura had left her cell phone behind, so if the killer ever called to scare him, it would be from an unfamiliar number.

Sasuke's heart dropped to his stomach. He'd been so dead tired from everyone's talk that he'd slept right through his phone ringing. Sasuke hurried to check his voice mail, hoping to find something - anything - to help him solve the case.

"You have one new message," the automated voice told him, and Sasuke cursed himself under his breath. If he'd missed a call from the killer, he'd never be able to forgive himself.

"Hey Sasuke, this is Lee," his deep voice came through the phone.

"Lee," Sasuke whispered, and put his free hand on his forehead, listening to his message.

"I got your number from Shino, my partner. Umm. . . I wanted to make sure that you were okay and see how you're doing after. . . well, you know, what happened last night.

"I've been keeping an eye on Neji, like you asked me to. I search anything that would come in handy for you, but I couldn't find anything. I'll keep looking, and I'll let you know if I find something suspicious.

"So anyway give me a call later," Lee paused. "I hope you're doing okay."

When his message ended, Sasuke left his phone at his ear for a minute, even after the automated voice assured him that he had no other messages. It was thoughtful of Lee to call and check up on him.

* * *

Beautiful but deadly.

His lullaby is only for me

But it won't let me rest.

* * *

"ToRn between duty and love, I must make a choice that could destroy my one chance at true happiness."

"Don't leave me!"

"Fear not death, for the sooner we die, the longer we shall be immortal."

"Thank you, Sakura."

"Did you ever think things would turn out this way?"

"Because. . . . he is her real lover who I took away."

"You know what? Let's haunt together."

"I don't think I've ever really loved anyone until I met you, Sakura."

"Tell me a really scary story. The most horrific one you can ever come up with."

"Sasuke. . ."

"Sakura watch out!"

"I. . ."

"Sakura?"

"I-I l-love. . ."

"I just don't want you to go, Sak - it's dangerous."

"I love you, Sasuke - kun."

"Sakura, I don't want to be alone anymore."

"I'm here."

"Sakura, I-"

"This is the finale. . ."

.

.

.

"Mom, dad? I'm home!"

"Mom, dad?"

"No. . ."

"Nooo!"

"Mom, Dad?!"

"I-Itachi?"

.

.

.

"Why?"

* * *

Daily News

July 30

Just over a year after Itachi Uchiha killed his whole family except his brother S. Uchiha, he was sentenced Monday to life in prison with no chance of parole.

Uchiha admitted he killed his family in July but didn't gave any other information regarding his rampage.

Life sentences were mandatory in each death, but Uchiha had the prospect of supervised release after at least 20 years in prison. This was rejected by St. Croix County Circuit Judge Howard Cameron. (got the name from the actual crime report)

In filings shortly before sentencing, prosecutors asked for consecutive life terms with no possibility of release, citing the nature of the killings and what they said was a lack of remorse. Defense attorneys argued that Uchiha suffers from mental illness.

Evidences shows that Uchiha texted his father on July 10, saying that he didn't want his father to make a decision like that. According to his grandparents, the relationship between Itachi and his father Fugaku were quite strained.

When his little brother S. came home, he found his parents dead, lying in a pool of blood. Next to them, Itachi stood with a gun in his hands.  
Police arrived to find Sasuke lying unconscious on top of his parents' dead bodies.

Uchiha didn't testify at his trial. His defense attorney argued at trial that he had a rare mental disorder rooted in deep dependency on his father, and believed the only way he could "solve" his problem was to commit suicide or homicide. The jury rejected his insanity defense.

* * *

Crime News Headlines

Doctor held in four Omaha killings fits serial-killer profile

U.S. Army general pleads not guilty to sexual assault charges

Itachi Uchiha has been reported missing once again

* * *

_Catch your breath_  
_You're falling fast_  
_Chat with death_  
_You're not the last_

_Close your eyes_  
_Don't run_  
_Hide in disguise_  
_Hide in the sun_

_Open your eyes_  
_It's all wrong_  
_Your mind starts to fly_  
_Leaving you alone_

* * *

**A/N: Summer Holiday!**_  
_

**Sorry for the late update. The place I go every your for summer house didn't have any internet. I thought I couldn't make it. So here is your next chappie and remember this is the officially the last chapter before the epilogue but there won't be any new thing in the epilogue. You'll see ;)**

**After finishing this I'm planning on starting a new fic called Rental Mansion. In one of the review someone has mentioned that I should write a ItaSaku fic. So I changed the idea a little bit. It's now a ItaSakuSasu fic. Like this , until the end Sakura will be pulled between them and I won't tell which one she'll choose. Here is the summary of it:**

Acknowledging that she was different from everyone else wasn't difficult for Haruno Sakura- she'd always felt like an outsider. But a new life without anything is a little hard for any girl to accept. Leaving behind the lonely life, she is determined to make everything work in this rental mansion. But the new familys' members won't let her go that easily. It's time to make a choice.

**And blah blah blah.**

**I hope everyones holiday is going well. Stay tuned for the epilogue...**

**- RuhGezgini**


End file.
